


Must Love Animals Fanart!

by smallpersiankitten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpersiankitten/pseuds/smallpersiankitten
Summary: Hi there!I'm smallpersiankitten and this is a story that is well, not exactly a story. Rather, it's a collection of artwork from some very wonderful and talented people based on the story, Must Love Animals. These are people who have taken time out of their busy lives to draw these awesome illustrations and I'm absolutely overwhelmed by the magnitude of it. And apparently, Archive of Our Own is too as there is not enough character space to put all the links to everyone's pieces.I tried to write it in the chapter text but it came off clunky and choppy. So, here we are!The plan at this point is to update this list as art gets added to it. And the link to this story will always be in the end notes





	1. Master List

[You've been messaged by a potential match!](http://peanutbutter-n-meli.tumblr.com/post/154457651419/this-is-fan-art-for-the-lovely) (Chapter 3)  
[Spay and Neuter](http://frickfishstick.tumblr.com/post/146169384613/for-smallpersiankitten-im-sorry-it-took-me-so) (Chapter 4 and 5)  
[Mace Incident Page 1](http://emotheferret.deviantart.com/art/Mace-Incident-Page-1-668606055) (Chapter 6 and 7)  
[Mace Incident Page 2](http://emotheferret.deviantart.com/art/Mace-Incident-Page-2-668628262) (Chapter 6 and 7)  
[Mace Incident Page 3](http://emotheferret.deviantart.com/art/Mace-Incident-Page-3-668630494) (Chapter 6 and 7)  
[Papyrus kisses the "Ghost" ;)](http://whoopsiesin.tumblr.com/post/146927652307/smallpersiankitten-another-piece-of-fanart-this) (Chapter 14)  
[Doodles of Lori](http://zullianie-loverofall.tumblr.com/post/145063430587/i-tried-c-some-doodles-of-lori-from-must) (Chapter 18)  
[BW and Colored Pic of Lori](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/smallpersiankitten/148259401080) (Chapter 19)  
[Lori, Undyne and Couch Cuddles!](http://zullianie-loverofall.tumblr.com/post/145136562447/smallpersiankitten-the-neutered-scene-made-me-die) (Chapter 19 and Chapter 4)  
[Rejection Part 1](http://gingler.tumblr.com/post/146377176248/oh-man-bahhaahah-you-can-see-the-moment-lori) (Chapter 29)  
[Rejection Part 2](http://gingler.tumblr.com/post/146381056223/previous-told-you-i-was-gonna-do-the-second-part) (Chapter 29)  
[Shut up, i'm ignoring you!](http://notsoclosetnerd.tumblr.com/post/146923414031/smallpersiankitten-a-scene-from-the-latest) (Chapter 33)  
[Catching a human](http://smallpersiankitten.tumblr.com/post/149107361845/zullysdrawinghole-smallpersiankitten-3) (Chapter 36 and 37)  
[Fighting in the Bedroom](http://smallpersiankitten.tumblr.com/post/149107293745/zullysdrawinghole-smallpersiankitten-holy) (Chapter 37)  
[Sans and Lori](http://boshie-toshie-art.tumblr.com/post/148523987166/i-know-this-is-a-slightly-suggestive-drawing-but-i) (Chapter 39)  
[Cleaned up Bathing Suit](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/smallpersiankitten/149780615185) (Chapter 50)  
[Sexy Bathing Suit](http://ashes-before-flame.tumblr.com/post/158836343019/smallpersiankitten-i-know-its-like-half-the) (Chapter 50)  
[Undyne Commits Vehicular Assault and Hurrah for Slow Dancing](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/smallpersiankitten/151912614560) (Chapter 49 and 62)  
[Dancing (Color)](http://smallpersiankitten.tumblr.com/post/152657927300/zullysdrawinghole-smallpersiankitten-i-made) (Chapter 62)  
[Kiss Aftermath!](http://smallpersiankitten.tumblr.com/post/152657782435/zullysdrawinghole-smallpersiankitten-all-i) (Chapter 63)  
[I hate you!](http://smallpersiankitten.tumblr.com/post/154791201455/zullysdrawinghole-smallpersiankitten-these-are) (Chapter 67)  
[What We Expected vs What We Got](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/smallpersiankitten/155059487070) (Chapter 67)  
[Nothing Left but Her Sweater](https://silverpuppy9.tumblr.com/post/155207536478/a-piece-i-did-for-the-wonderful-undertale)(Chapter 71)  
[Dance Attack!](http://peanutbutter-n-meli.tumblr.com/post/159861600594/wowiee-more-must-love-animals-fan-art-for) (Chapter 78)  
[Badgers and Bats](https://silverpuppy9.tumblr.com/post/155574902613/scene-from-chapter-78-of-must-love-animals-gotta) (Chapter 78)  
[How would that make you feel?](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/smallpersiankitten/156658912440) (Chapter 80)  
[I’m Not Waiting Here For Him!](http://peanutbutter-n-meli.tumblr.com/post/158844093324/um-so-this-is-the-second-time-im-making-art-for) (Chapter 86)  
[Please be More Careful? (With alternate ending ;D)](http://peanutbutter-n-meli.tumblr.com/post/159366042514/look-another-thing-for-smallpersiankitten-and) (Chapter 93)  
[Experimenting with Tentacles Part 1 (NSFW)](http://peanutbutter-n-meli.tumblr.com/post/160324164944/behold-the-pinnacle-of-my-career-as-official) (Chapter 98)  
[Experimenting with Tentacles Part 2 (NSFW)](http://peanutbutter-n-meli.tumblr.com/post/160415972034/dearest-smallpersiankitten-my-last-submission) (Chapter 98)  
[Happy 100th Chapter (NSFW!! Super sexy)](http://peanutbutter-n-meli.tumblr.com/post/160691668009/waggles-eyebrows-more-than-necessary-for-you) (Chapter 100)  
[Roleplaying: Expectation vs Reality (last one is NSFW)](http://peanutbutter-n-meli.tumblr.com/post/160724035514/smallpersiankitten-peanutbutter-n-meli) (Chapter 100)  
[Alternate Taco Ending](https://kittylovagurl.tumblr.com/post/161643363916/this-is-a-shitpost-of-an-alternate-ending-to-gd) (Chapter 104)  
[Being a Professional!](http://peanutbutter-n-meli.tumblr.com/post/162376300449/another-mini-comic-from-smallpersiankittens) (Chapter 105)  
[Kiss and Make Up](http://smallpersiankitten.tumblr.com/post/162277376880/kittywhowillkillyoudead-decided-to-finally-make) (Chapter 108)  
[Kiss and Make Up (But think of the children!)](http://smallpersiankitten.tumblr.com/post/162502433330/opalcrystalheart-i-was-super-determined-to-do) (Chapter 108)  
[Sleeping in Handcuffs (Expectations vs Reality)](http://smallpersiankitten.tumblr.com/post/162530945595/peanutbutter-n-meli-some-sketches-when-i-think) (Chapter 110)  


No Particular Chapter

[Lori and Papy Gif](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/smallpersiankitten/150344051500)  
[Lori and Papy Gif slowed down](http://zullianie-loverofall.tumblr.com/post/150306982548/smallpersiankitten-just-in-case-the-other-video)  
[Lori and Papy Gif Stills](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/smallpersiankitten/150344141670)  
[Picture of Lori](https://inhalesboi.tumblr.com/image/148036281545#_=_)  
[Sketches of Lori](http://dskirin.tumblr.com/post/154846740087/lori-or-at-least-how-i-thought-she-looked-while)  
[Lori Doodle](http://emotheferret.deviantart.com/art/Lori-Must-Love-Animals-662505203)  
[A Group Shot](http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/154093335101/ive-delayed-uploading-this-for-too-long)  
[](https://b-b-b-bonezoned.tumblr.com/)  
[Jeremy Profile Sketches](http://smallpersiankitten.tumblr.com/post/159407005720/you-know-what-i-have-never-attemptedseen-a)  
[Handcuffed and Collared (Slightly NSFW)](http://peanutbutter-n-meli.tumblr.com/post/159857389644/smallpersiankitten-i-went-all-out-on-colors-for)  
[Come to the Darkside, We have Cookies and Hentai](http://peanutbutter-n-meli.tumblr.com/post/160218524334/smallpersiankitten-peanutbutter-n-meli)  
Lori Profile Photo  
Random Stick Figures Doodles Part 1  
Random Stick Figures Doodles Part 2  


Outside of Must Love Animals

[NSFW The Werewolf (SPOILER)](https://silverpuppy9.tumblr.com/post/155214345913/a-piece-done-for-the-wonderful) (The Halloween Camping Trip - Chapter 15)  
[ Jack the Christmas Cat (SPOILER)](https://silverpuppy9.tumblr.com/post/155248837933/guess-who-decided-to-vomit-colors-all-over-their) The One Eyed Christmas Kitten - Chapter 4)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, all my fucking notes vanished, so uh, I just edited this list on July 2, 2017.


	2. Chapter 3 Artwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You've been messaged by a potential match!](http://peanutbutter-n-meli.tumblr.com/post/154457651419/this-is-fan-art-for-the-lovely) (Chapter 3)  
> 


	3. Chapter 4 and 5 Artwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Spay and Neuter](http://frickfishstick.tumblr.com/post/146169384613/for-smallpersiankitten-im-sorry-it-took-me-so)

Here it is


	4. Chapter 18 Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I can list edits as I make to the story. :)  
> 4/25/17 Made Story  
> 4/25/17 Fixed/Removed Dead links  
> 5/5/17 Added Come to the Dark Side, We have Cookies and Hentai and Experimenting with Tentacles (NSFW)  
> 5/18/17 Added Experimenting with Tentacles Part 2 (NSFW), Happy 100th Chapter and Roleplaying: Expectation vs Reality (Last one is NSFW)  
> 6/12/17 Added Alternate Taco Ending


End file.
